Troubles of being Head Girl
by serindraxx
Summary: Lily finds out James is Head Boy, but will she accept him?


A/N: I was thinking of adding lyrics to this story but I might add some later on. But I will write another fanfic sometime soon. Please review!

Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Harry Potter! But I wish I did.

* * *

James:

As I sat in a compartment with Remus, Sirius and Peter, a certain redhead walked by. I was following her with my eyes when I got caught by Moony.

"Prongs, she's going to throw a fit if she ever discovers that you were watching her."

"Why?" I asked, trying to keep my voice cool. Too bad Moony knew me too well.

"Because you're going to be doing the same things with her all year. And because you're Head Boy." Remus shook his head ruefully. "And, because she hates your guts."

Sirius shook his head humorously, but his mouth was stuffed with candy so I was relieved.

I checked my watch and stood. "Time to follow Evans," I said calmly, but I was shaking inside.

* * *

Lily:

As Potter approached, I was busy rummaging through my book bag, trying to find the schedule.

When I looked up, I saw a pair of hazel eyes hidden behind a broken pair of glasses. Apparently, he found something funny, but I saw a flicker of uncertainty as well. That was certainly uncharacteristic of the famous James Potter. The guy all girls fell for, except for me. Yes, you heard right, me.

"What do you want, Potter?"

Now Potter looked really nervous. Was it something I said?

"Er… uh, Lilyflower, I uh I was made Head Boy so…uh…"

I made a face. Who in their right mind would make Potter Head Boy? But I sighed. I was kind of hoping that it would be Remus but I guess I'm stuck with Potter.

And he never calls me 'Lilyflower' unless he's really unsure of himself and that never happens very often.

* * *

James:

As I stood in front of Lily, my concentration broke and I got so nervous I started stuttering, "Lilyflower, I was uh made um Head Boy. I didn't ask to be, just uh so you know."

I was so nervous that I looked at the floor. I heard Lily sigh and looked up. She was shaking her head, as though she couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she didn't yell at me either. That was a relief.

I was starting to look at the train seats, mostly on the same side as Lily, but she had stuff cluttering the seat. So I sat in the seat in front of her. She just continued looking for whatever she was looking for when I came in.

* * *

Lily:

I sighed, and continued looking for the schedule. But James was staring at me, and it started making me jittery, so I looked up at him.

He looked sort of sad and it went to my heart, but I have no idea why. I didn't have long to dwell on it because the Prefects entered the compartment. First to arrive and last to leave was Remus. He looked at Potter and then looked at me.

"What's gotten into Prongs?" he whispered to me, receiving a glare from Potter, which he ignored.

"How should I know?" I responded in the same whispered voice. "He's seemed a bit quiet this year, and it drives me nuts, so how should I know what's gotten into him?"

Remus shrugged and looked at James… I mean, Potter.

So we started the meeting, but I was the one doing most of the talking. When the meeting was over, I looked at Potter, who was just staring moodily out the compartment window. So I just picked up my book from where I'd left it on the seat, and started to read.

* * *

James:

Lily had no idea that I was still staring at her from the window. She seemed too absorbed in her book to notice anything. So I stopped looking out the window, and rested my head in my hands. I was too afraid to start a conversation, since almost all my conversations seemed to make Lily mad at me.

Apparently she figured out what I was thinking, and she started talking to me.

"You know, Potter, it's not exactly what you talk about, it's _who_ you talk about. And you're making me uncomfortable by staring at me, please stop."

I started fidgeting, which seemed to bother her just as much as my staring did. "Stop fidgeting, you're making me nervous!" Lily said, sounding squeaky, which reminded me of Peter, and that is just plain stupid, because she's not.

"Sorry, Ms. Evans," I said in attempts to cheer myself up, and not get her mad at me. It didn't quite work out that way.

"Would you just be quiet? Look, I'm sorry I even started this discussion," she said and went back to reading, leaving me to my very uncomfortable thoughts; until we reached the castle.

* * *

In the Marauders' compartment:

Sirius looked at me. "Are you serious, Moony? Prongs was actually looking upset?"

I shook my head wearily. Sirius was such an idiot! "Yes, but when I tried talking to him about it, he just waved me off like nothing ever happened!" I answered, rubbing the bridge of my nose wearily.

Sirius started scratching his neck, making me think of him in his dog form, with all the fleas that stuck to him. Peter looked worried about something but I didn't see him for very long after that, because he went off to do something else about two minutes into the discussion. It was fine with me.

* * *

(A/N: Lily's thoughts are going to be in between these just so you are aware and James' thoughts are between these)

I sat there looking at my book, but I had something else on my mind.

What is with me? I can't have changed my mind, can I? No, definitely not. It's just not possible.

* * *

I sat there looking at the book in Lily's lap, not taking in the cover, because I started thinking about something apparently off-limits.

Am I in love with her? That's what it sure feels like. But I can't be, right? I can't be in love. No, I'm not in love. But if I'm not, then why am I thinking about her?

* * *

A/N: okay, please let me know if I should just drop this or continue it, because I have a lot more ideas for the next few chapters, I just need your feedback on it. Please review!

Serindraxx


End file.
